Love and Lies make a relationship
by missbrewster
Summary: Now that JJ's Married she is determined to get her favourite dark haired duo together! H/P


AN: So hey again! how you all doing? This one has kinda been waiting around for me to publish and I just got round to it so I hope you enjoy! xx :)

As always I do not own Criminal Minds though I wish I did! xx -

"Hey! What you two talking about?"came Prentiss' voice from the entrance to Garcias Lair.

"Oh nothing!" replied JJ and evil smile spreading across her "What you doing here?"

"Uh I've come to see you two! The boys maybe lovely but they really don't know how to have a good conversation!"

"Ha! What d'ya wanna talk about?" asked Garcia finally speaking up "Shoes, Men, Shopping?" she listed them out for the others to hear before JJ spoke up with and answer! "Hotch!" she stated Plainly.

"What?" spluttered Prentiss "JJ you're married!"

"I'm not talking about ME and Hotch, I'm talking about YOU and Hotch!" If the first comment hadn't taken Prentiss by enough suprise this one had!

"I don't fancy Hotch!" she lied through gritted teeth.

"Yeah, Yeah!" replied JJ "Of course you don't!"

"I don't!"

"You do!"

"I don't!"

"You do!"

"All right everyone SHUT UP! now it's very clear to all of us that our dear Em has the hots for hotch so if we're going to talk about him lets talk NOW!" A huge grin spread across her face and at exactly the same time an idetical one spread across JJ's

"Yeah Em! if you want to talk with us you HAVE to talk about hotch!"

"What?" whined Prentiss "You're joking right!"

"No! My kitten!" spoke up Garcia joyfully obviously getting much amusement out of the conversation "We are not joking! Hotch or Nada!" she spoke to seriously that Prentiss thought better than to question her again.

"Ok then! I'm going!" This really did shock JJ

"But I thought you wanted to talk to us" chortled JJ a puzzled expression spreading across her face.

"Yes, I wanted to talk to you, but not about a crush, that I by the way don't have, on my Boss!"

"Well where ya gonna go then?" asked Garcia "I thought you said you were bored of the boys!"

"I'll go and talk to Strausse!"

"Ya still wanna talk about Hotch?" asked Garcia to JJ once Prentiss had left.

"Oh sure I do!" replied JJ and evil smile gracing her lips "So how do we get them together?"

"What?" spluttered Garcia "You weren't joking about the whole crush thing were you?"

"Oh no and I already have a plan!" JJ's smile had turned to a smile of pure enjoyment now.

"Spill, Spill, Spill then my lovely! This is gonna be fun!"

Where do I go then thought Prentiss to herself as she entered the Bullpen. She had already finished all her work but didn't want to go back to her desk incase Morgan or Reid decided to start a conversation with her. Then she noticed the files in her hand.  
She must've forgotten to hand them to Hotch on her way to see Garcia and JJ. Oh well she thought at least it's somthing to do other than learn useless stats all day!

"So what's your plan?" asked Garcia as she wheeled her chair round to face JJ.  
"Well" replied JJ holding up some loveheart shaped sticky notes "We could forge some love notes!"

"Oh well!" said Garcia "You are good! but how are we gonna get them to Hotch?"

"With these!" chortled JJ holding up some case files that Prentiss had dropped when she told them the subject of their wanted conversation.

"You aren't just good you are REALLY good!"

"Hey Em!" came JJ's voice from across the Bullpen"You left these in Garcia's office!"

Prentiss was already half way up the stairs when she heard JJ's voice, Hoping not to bump into any awquard conversations about Hotch, she quickly swiped the files from JJ's hand and carried on her journey not looking once at the smug look on JJ's face or the way that Garcia stood in the corner of the room grinning like an idiot!

She knocked twice on Hotch's door before being told to enter. "Hey Hotch!" she chortled cheerfully happy to be rid of JJ and Garcia.  
"Prentiss" was his only reply

"Uh I have some files for you! you just need to sign them off before they get faxed back to locals!"

"Ok, just leave them on my desk and I'll give them back to you in an hour"

Throughout their whole conversation he hadn't even looked up from his file once!

"Cool! see you later Hotch!" she exited the room just as Hotch opened one of the files she had given him but as he flicked through the pages his eyes widened at what he saw. A pink heart!

"Do you think he's found it yet?" asked Garcia as her and JJ watched Prentiss leave Hotch's office

"I don't know!" I can't wait to see his reaction to it though! Do you think he'll reply?"

"Sure he will! Now you come to mention it they have been pretty close the last couple of days!"

"DAYS?" repeated JJ in an unbelieving tone "This has been coming for months now!"

"Look, look,look!" came Garcia's exited squeel "I think he's found it!"

'Dear Hotch, I have come to realise over the past few months that I feel more than a work relationship with you. It's somthing stronger! please tell me if you feel the same way! E'

What an earth was she on about somthing stronger? Was she trying to say that SHE loved HIM! Hotch's stomach gave a roll but not an unpleasant role. Did she really feel the same way that he felt? He was so taken back by the note that he nearly fell over his waste paper basket as he rushed to get out of his office and to her desk!

"Look!" Garcia alomost screemed as Hotch exited his office and stormed over to Prentiss' desk. "I think he found it!"

"Oh really?" mocked JJ "lets get closer so we can hear what he says!"

'Oh great!' thought Prentiss as she saw Hotch stampeding towards her desk 'I must have made a mistake in one of those files! I knew I should have proof read them!' her train of thought was interupted as she noticed JJ and Garcia starring at her from a vacant desk not to far away. somthing fishy was going on here!

'What am I doing?' thought Hotch finally realising what he was about to do. 'I can't just go out into the middle of the bullpen and announce that I love my subordinate!'  
He was so engrosed in his little self discussion that he didn't notice that he had already reached her desk.

"Hotch?" Questioned Prentiss apprehensively "You need somthing?"

"Uhh no um I'll see you in the white lion at 5. We'll discuss it!"

"Um Hotch, What are we going to discuss?" but as she trailed of she noticed that he had already started on his way back to his office. She turned to look at JJ and Garcia but the desk that they had once occupied was now vacant.

"What was that all about?" asked Reid confused

"I have no idea!"

"Did you see his face!" scoffed JJ exitedly

"He sooo believed every word of it! I mean come on how much more lame can you get 'It's somthing stronger' what crap!" retorted Garcia

"I wonder how their little meeting will go" stated JJ obviously intrigued by the way her boss acted towards the note supposidy form their co- worker "Maybe we should join them!"

The bar was empty! There was only two more people there besides her and Hotch and she didn't really know if she wanted them to hear the discussion that was about to take place.

"Hotch" stated Prentiss brightly

"Prentiss" he replied in much the same tone taking her by suprise.

"Uh so what exactly did you want to discuss?"

"The note in the case file!" answered Hotch slightly confused.

"What note?" Her cheeks were burning. What had she left in the case file that had spurred on this?

"This note" supplied Hotch handing her a piece of pink heart shaped paper. it read

'Dear Hotch, I have come to realise over the past few months that I feel more than a work relationship with you. It's somthing stronger! please tell me if you feel the same way! E'

"You really think I wrote this crap!" exclaimed Prentiss "It's somthing stronger! what BS!"

"Well if you didn't write it who did?" asked Hotch slightly dissapointed at her reaction to their meeting.

"I've got a feeing I know!" said Prentiss dryly!

"That was purely awesome!" stated JJ "He totally fell for it!"

"Yeah but he still hasn't told her how he feels!" Spoke up Garcia

the two women had just exited the place in the corner of the bar in which they had been standing to dicuss the result of their plan.

"But he replied to the note!" exclaimed JJ "It doesn't take a rocket scienist to realise that if someone replys to a love note they LOVE you!"

"I take back what I said earlier!" Garcia almost shouted in excitment "You are VERY VERY good!"

"Well we're here now anyway" stated Hotch "We might as well make the most of it!"

"I'll go get drinks!" offered Prentiss. Her mind was still working overdrive. JJ and Garcia had obviously slid that note into one of the files she had left in Garcia's office. But that didn't mean that she didn't love him. But did he love her?"  
She re read the note in her head each time resulting in the same blank thought.

"He replied!" murmered Prentiss under her breath "He replied!" this time she said it a little louder! "The note said reply if you feel the same way and he Replied!"

Aaron Hotcchner loved Her Emily Prentiss!

She raced back to the table as fast as her legs would carry her!

"I love you too Hotch!"

"Wow!" exclaimed Garcia "How romantic!"

"See" said JJ "Love and lies always make a relationship!"

-  
So hey everyone what d'ya think?  
I just want to say a big thanks to greengirl 82 for giving me the prompt for this!

Just press that little button and leave a review!

Thnx! :) xxx 


End file.
